This study identifies families of schizophrenics and enrolls first degree relatives in a series of diagnostic and psychophysiologic protocols. This includes family history, direct and informant interviews, smooth pursuit eye movement and other marker assessments. Blood samples will be evaluated for cell transformation and RFLP analysis.